This invention relates to an improved electronic component including a semiconductor component mounted on a substrate.
The invention has resulted from a study of the problems involved in the manufacture of substrate entrance detectors. Such detectors are normally mounted on relatively complex packages with an entrance hole for incident illumination. Wire bonding is employed to effect connection to the active mesas. Wire bonding is a common source of device degredation due to both the introduction of additional parasitic capacitances and conductances and enhanced leakage currents. Also yield is low with wire bonding due to high localised pressures involved. It is also difficult to wire bond to mesas smaller than 50 micron diameter imposing restrictions to the reduction in capacitance possible to achieve.
The present invention seeks to provide a construction in which wire bonding to the chip is avoided which is suitable for fabrication of substrate entrance detectors but which has application to other semiconductor devices.